Once Upon a Time
by EscrimaNightwing
Summary: "F-FAIRYTALE? More like some kind of a twisted, messed up nightmare..." A wish gone hilariously wrong. NOT your average fairytale! Rated T for safety. Phinbella (and perhaps other pairings) in later chapters! (ADOPTED). Please leave a review and Enjoy!
1. A New Reality

**Hey guys! EscrimaNightwing here! I know I have been gone for a while, so I decided to adopt this story. It's originally by kitten lover 1, so I'll first post what she's written and then write my own material! If you want to read it from her first, feel free. Enjoy!**

* * *

"'And as for the prince- well, in no time at all he married his lovely Cinderella, and they lived happily ever after!'" Vivan Garcia-Shapiro said as she closed the book she was holding in her hands.

"Again! Again!" a little girl with raven hair exclaimed.

Her mother laughed, "No Isa, it's time to go sleep now."

"Please?!" five-year old Isabella begged.

"Mija, it's getting late," Vivan sympathetically replied as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked over to the door, "Tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok..." the little girl yawned.

"Good night, sleeping beauty," Vivan smiled as she closed the door behind her...

* * *

 _RING! RING!_

Isabella groaned from under the covers as the alarm clock continued ringing.

 _RING! RING!_

"I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted as she stretched out her hand in order to shut off the alarm. Once the ringing stopped, Isabella pushed off her bed covers and sat up. She sighed as she got up and walked over to her mirror.

The fourteen-year old shook her head in an attempt to move her black hair off of her face. When her eyes were finally freed, she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes darted to her bedroom clock. "Crap!" the teen yelled once she saw the time, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" She dashed across her room as quickly as she could, as she got ready for school...

* * *

"Bye mom! See you after school..." she called out to her mother as she gobbled up her breakfast.

"Bye Isa!" Vivan replied as Isabella burst out the door and ran to go catch the bus. Vivan shook her head as she watched her daughter chase after the yellow vehicle...

* * *

"Hey guys," Isabella said as she walked over to her friend's lunch table, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hi Isabella," Phineas was the first to answer, "Ferb and I were just finishing up planning for the party we're hosting tonight to watch the meteor shower."

"A party?" Isabella asked as she sat down across from them.

"Yeah..." Phineas said, "It's such a rare and beautiful event, I thought it'd only be fair to spend it with all of our friends..."

"And your parents are fine with it...?"

Phineas nodded, "In fact, they were the ones who suggested the idea in the first place..."

"Oh, ok..." Isabella shrugged. Then, she spoke up again, "Listen Phineas, I wanted to tell you something impor-"

"Hold that thought Isabella," Phineas cut her off, "Ferb and I need to go finish something..." And with that, the two boys left; leaving Isabella alone again. Isabella sighed as she stood up and walked over to her other friends' table.

"Hey guys..." she sadly said as she sat beside Gretchen.

"It's Phineas again isn't it?" Milly spoke up.

Isabella nodded. "It's just that...after all this time, you would think he'd return **some** feelings, yet all I keep receiving is one disappointment after another..." Isabella looked back down at her food.

Her friends seemed to get the hint, and went back to their original conversation...

* * *

Isabella exited her front yard and crossed the road to her best friend's house; still a bit glum. She spotted Ferb beside the gate, welcoming everyone who came in.

"Hey Ferb," Isabella waved. Ferb gave a slight smile and waved back; still a man of few words.

Ferb couldn't help but notice Isabella's face and threw her a look that clearly said, _"What did Phineas do_ ** _this_** _time?"_

"It's nothing...don't worry about it..." Isabella reassured him as she forced a smile and walked inside the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

 _"SURE..."_ Ferb rolled his eyes as Isabella disappeared into the crowd of people...

Isabella scanned the crowd as she walked around. She finally found Phineas beside the stage; fiddling with the microphone.

"Phineas!" she called as ran up to him.

"Oh, hey..." Phineas mumbled, not looking up. Isabella slowed down and looked at what he was doing. Phineas didn't even seem to notice her.

"So Phineas," she began, "As I was saying before, I wanted to sa-"

"Oh, sorry Isabella," Phineas cut her off again, "Maybe later...I've gotta go!" And he ran onto the stage...

"But Phineas-!" she started to shout, though decided not to. She sighed in disappointment as she walked away and sat down underneath a tree.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ she heard Phineas announce, _"Thank you all for coming to see this marvelous event with us! The meteor show, (according to my watch), should begin in about a minute. So for now, enjoy the party everyone!"_

Isabella covered her ears as the crowd roared. She watched Phineas jump off the stage and run towards his other friends; not even remembering that Isabella had something to tell him.

She observed all of the others as they laughed and talked. She didn't even notice that the meteor shower had started until someone shouted, "Hey look! Shooting stars! Quick, everyone make a wish..."

As everyone closed their eyes and whispered their desires in their minds, Isabella began to roll her eyes. _"As if those wishes would ever come true..."_ she scoffed mentally.

Once people were done making their wishes, they settled down on the grass to watch the meteor shower. Isabella watched couples snuggle together on the grass, in jealousy. Oh, how she wished Phineas would do something like that with her. But no matter what she tried, it always blew up in her face...

After about an hour, of just watching the beautiful night sky, people began to head home. Isabella just sat there and watched, as the backyard cleared out.

"Isabella?" she heard Gretchen ask as she walked up to her, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Peachy..." Isabella rudely replied.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Leave me alone..."

"Fine!" Gretchen raised her voice slightly, "But just sitting there and waiting for 'Prince Charming' to come, won't help! This isn't a fairytale Isabella! Don't go around expecting a 'happily ever after'! I'd suggest to get your head out of the clouds and bring it back down to Earth!" Gretchen stopped there, and stormed off.

Isabella sighed. She knew her friend was right and only means well, but she couldn't help wonder... _"No, that's insane...But then again, it can't hurt to try, can it?"_

She looked up and saw one last shooting star fly across the sky. She closed her eyes and began, "I wish, I wish...for my life to be like a fairytale. Full of magic, suspense and romance. I want my 'Prince charming' and my 'happily ever after'..." With that, she opened her eyes, and turned around to go home.

She stared at the ground the entire time. She didn't even notice that her bedroom door was closed, and ended up bumping her head hard against it.

"Ow..." Isabella mumbled as she rubbed her head and opened the door. She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes to fall asleep; not even bothering to change.

As she slowly drifted off into sleep, she didn't notice the room around her begin to spin...

* * *

 **Nice beginning by kitten lover. I'll update more soon, but I gotta catch a plane! Leave a review! EscrimaNightwing out!**


	2. Is this real?

**Hey guys! EscrimaNightwing is back!... after a long long long time. Yea, school got to me, and I have barely got on to this website. but now it's nearing summer, and so I'm back with another chapter of this story. For the people sticking with me through all this time, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer:- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU CLODS... i so wish I did**

* * *

Sunlight gradually crept into the room as the dawn approached. Birds began to chirp as the sky turned from a bright orange, to more of a golden-yellow. The leaves on the trees shook slightly from side to side as the wind blew across the sky. The clouds danced, as if they were celebrating the return of their bright companion. In other words, it was a beautiful new day, awaiting new discoveries and adventures...

Up high in the castle's tallest tower, soundly slept the girl, completely unaware of the world around her.

Out of nowhere, the maid came barging in the room and began to shout as she opened the curtains, "Princess! Princess! Wake up, your highness!"

"*Moan*, 5 more minutes mom..." Isabella groaned as she brought the quilt over her head.

"No, no, Princess. Your mother and father are waiting for you at the royal hall. Breakfast is about to be served! You must get up!" The maid continued to shake Isabella until the girl finally sat up.

As Isabella rubbed her eyes, she began to notice the room around her. Confused, she frantically looked from side to side.

"W-wait a minute," she frowned, "This isn't my room..."

"Princess," the maid said as she brought inside a big bucket of water and handed Isabella a towel, "Don't be silly. Of course this your room!"

Isabella rubbed her eyes again and squinted at the nurse, "G-Gretchen?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Princess, please! We don't have time for foolish games!" she begged as she ran to the large closet in the corner and began to flip through the dresses on the hanger, "Quickly, you mustn't keep your parents waiting. Here, put this on." Gretchen tossed a pink flowy, elegant dress to Isabella.

"I don't remember ever getting _this_ at the mall..." Isabella held the dress in her hands as if were some foreign substance.

"Mall? Princess, what in heaven's name are you talking about?"

"You know, the Googoplex Mall..."

"Now, now, let's not make up imaginary things, shall we?"

"But-but..."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Isabella panted as she walked inside the royal hall, "I sorrta got lost..."

"Isa my dear, don't you think that it's about time you learned your way around your own home?" the man in a golden crown sitting at the head of the long table said.

Isabella made a face. Only her mother called her "Isa". Who is this strange man? And why is her mother sitting next to him?

She just shrugged it off and sat down, since she was **starving**.

There was an awkward silence in the room, and Isabella began to fiddle with her thumbs.

"Isa," her mother started, "Your father and I have been thinking about what you said earlier..."

Time stopped for Isabella for a moment. That was HER father? But, her father was _dead._

"And," her so-called father continued, "We have agreed to let you go out and...how did you put it?...'explore the world'."

Isabella was unsure of how to respond, "Ummm, thanks?"

"But," the king raised his finger, "We have only agreed on **a** day...And since the next few weeks we will be busy planning your 15th birthday; today is your only opportunity-"

To Isabella's relief, he was interrupted by the dozen waiters who entered the room carrying enormous trays filled with delicious food.

The rest of the meal was oddly silent.

* * *

Isabella flopped onto her huge bed with a sigh.

So many questions. Yet no answers.

Where is she? What is this place? Who are these people, and why do they treat her like some sort of princess?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Gretchen entered the room holding some clothes, a pair of shoes and a little bag. "Here," she said, "Everything you'll need for your trip."

"Thank you," Isabella whispered as she took the materials. "Wait," she called as Gretchen began to leave, "That man, at the table-"

"The king?"

"Yes. Who is he?"

"Why Princess! He's your father, of course!"

"I know, but...is he my **real** father?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"Nevermind," Isabella flicked her hand.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "Princess, are you sure you should be going out today? You don't sound very well."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Gretchen didn't look so sure. But, she only nodded and quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

Isabella walked over to her mirror and observed her new 'outfit'. She didn't look half bad.

As she walked to the window to grab her little leather backpack, she accidentally tripped on the edge of the carpet and pushed the bag off the ledge.

She peered out the window to watch it plummet to the ground. "Oops..."

Isabella turned around and began to scan the unfamiliar room for something that would help her climb down and reach it.

Although the 'princess' paused when she heard a pair of footsteps coming from outside.

A familiar, British voice rang throughout the room, "Princess, Princess! Let down your hair!"

She ran back to the window, not believing her ears. "F-Ferb?"

 **Soooooooooooo? How was it? Leave a review down below, and tell me if you liked it, and if I could make or change anything to appeal to you, the readers! That's all for today, I guess. EscrimaNightwing out!**


	3. Eyes can be Decieving

**Hey guys! EscrimaNightwing here! I didn't even know that high school meant a long hiatus for authors like me, haha. Anyway, as a small early Christmas gift, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

She was running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Not caring that the branches from the trees were scratching painfully against her. Not noticing that her clothes were getting muddy and dirty from her constant falls.

She only cared that there was something chasing her. She had no clue what it was, but it had piercing, cold navy blue eyes and a terrifying growl.

She could feel it gaining. Its panting got louder and louder with every second. It wouldn't be too long before it would eventually catch up to her.

She continuously glanced over her shoulder, yet she saw nothing there.

Her orange hair carelessly blew from place to place as she forced herself to keep running, no matter what her eyes told her. No matter what she could or couldn't see.

Her long red hood constantly got tangled up in the prickly bushes, but the girl would just give it a good tug and then continue running.

Just running. Non-stop.

She was starting to panic. Fear took control. She couldn't keep this up much longer.

But the girl knew she couldn't stop. If she was ever to get away from the monster chasing her, she needed to keep running.

She _would_ keep running, until she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

"F-Ferb?"

"Oh, pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself. It's Charming. _Prince_ Charming." Ferb slid off his white horse and humbly bowed.

Isabella looked up to the sky and mumbled, " Oh, VERY funny."

"Shh," Ferb whispered, "Princess we must hurry, before the guards catch us! Use your hair to climb down!"

"But I wasn't trying to-"

"Quickly! We mustn't waste time!"

Isabella groaned. How was she to explain to 'Prince Charming' that she wasn't locked up and wasn't trying to escape?...

And how the hell was she supposed to climb down using her _hair_?!

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute," she muttered.

Isabella looked around the room for something that would help her climb down. She decided that her only option was her extremely long bedcover.

She grabbed one of the corners and tied it to the bedpost. After double knotting it, Isabella took another sheet and tied it to the previous one.

The process was repeated several times until the girl deemed it long enough. She threw the end out the window and slowly began to climb down.

Prince Charming looked on in curiosity. This was not at all what he pictured it to be...

Several sudden gusts of wind threatened to tip the girl off... **And** unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

Isabella shrieked as she fell and did not notice that she landed safely into Prince Charming's arms.

"You know," he stated, "You should really be more careful."

"Oh yeah?" Isabella stood back onto her own feet, "Well I've got one word for you...DOOR!" She pointed to the big door right behind her.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun," he teased, "Now would it?"

Isabella shrugged as she walked to the side to get her knapsack and slung it over her shoulder.

She began to walk towards the woods.

"Eh, where are you going?"

"To find out where I am and how I got here," she glanced back.

The prince ran up to her with his horse behind him,"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean , _'what do you mean'_?! We need to figure out how to get back to Danville!"

"Danville? What's that?"

" _Danville,_ Ferb! You know, our home!"

"I'm afraid not."

"So what you're saying is that you don't remember anything or anyone?"

"Well, I certainly remember my parents and family, not to forget my friends from around the world-"

But he did not get a chance to finish because Isabella cut him off, "SHHH...I hear something."

They stopped walking as they looked around. The two stayed still for several seconds, but continued walking after they couldn't find anything or anyone.

But, the noise only began to get louder. Prince Charming and Isabella began to get really frightened.

"I think we're being followed," Charming whispered.

Suddenly, a loud howl rang throughout the woods, and the two teens gasped.

"More like being hunted!" Isabella began to run deeper into the forest, with Charming and his horse right behind her.

She was so focused on getting away from whatever it was following them, that Isabella didn't notice anyone running towards her, and smashed right into a girl.

The two girls groaned as they stumbled back and rubbed their arms in pain. Isabella began to study the other teenager. She was wearing a red and white dress and had on top a long red cloak with a hood. She looked about 15 and had a super long neck with sunset orange hair.

"Candace?"

The girl shot up and began to panic, "We have to get out of here! **It's** coming! Hurry!"

"Wait Candace," Isabella grabbed the other girl's shoulders, "Calm down. What is **it** -?"

She froze. There was something approaching behind her. She could hear it.

"Oh no!" Candace whispered as she hid behind Charming, " **It** found us!"

The three backed away slowly as they readied themselves for whatever monster that would come out of the bushes.

Isabella squinted as she tried to make out the creature. A light pink little dog-looking creature leaped out.

Candace screamed as Charming covered his eyes from fear.

The creature barked as it wagged it's tail. It had large ears, a pointy brown nose with three little freckles, large navy eyes and two very small teeth.

Isabella recognized it. " _Pinky_?!"

* * *

 **Nice chapter right? Now, remember this is my early christmas gift. which means, there are a lot of updates to come during winter break guys. Yay! So be on the lookout for my first oneshot, and updates on my other stories. EscrimaNightwing out!**


	4. Author's Note

**HEY HEY HEY! I know, i know, i barely update anymore. High school's tough rn, so like ugh. But, I promise I'll update soon. Anyway, this author's note is to give some publicity to a close friend of mine. She uh writes lemons (notreallymytypeoffanficbutheyshe'smyfriendwhatcanido), and I wanted to give her some publicity. She's called AzulaInferno, and she's helped me edit some of my fanfic's, but now she's written her own! Here it is. So go give it a read. Thanks guys. EscrimaNightwing out!**


End file.
